Two sided Monday
by Lululand16
Summary: Two sided One-Shot. Two perspectives of one story. Contains a cute little stubby legged puppy :D
1. Vanilla's Side of The Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYONE, ANYTHING, OR ANYBRAND THAT I MENTIONED. I DONT EVEN OWN THE DOG. I just own my OC.**

Not a must, but it is advised to read "The Day I Met Will Graham In The Pet Store" first for a better understanding of the story.

~oh, and this one shot doesn't connect with the other abe lincoln vampire hunter fic i'm writing~

And please forgive the grammar and tenses mistakes. I'm struggling.

* * *

**MADCAP MONDAY**

Monday. The most hated day of the week. My chest feels heavy. Oh, it's just Dani sitting on it. Last week was Dani's first birthday, in case any of you are wondering. I wedged my hand under him, and rolled off the bed. He's still sleeping soundly. What a cute dog.

I do my daily morning routine and get myself ready to work. I work as a clerk, or part owner of Evangeline's antique store which is called "Edeva's Antiquities". Kind of stupid if you ask me, It's a merge of Evangeline DongahuE and VAnilla. Eve thought it would be a perfect name for an antique store, and i'm not the kind of person that would argue over a store's name, so there it is. Back to the point. i run the store, do the books and taxes, and she does the inventory. By inventory, i mean travelling around flea markets, and or the world to supply the store.

It's not that i dont have money to travel the world with her, it's just that i got lost easily when i travel. Searching for inventory for the store means a lot of walking, taking the bus, taking the train, and strolling. As i get myself ready, Dani woke up and started barking at the window, like always. There is never anyone there, but he loves to bark at the window. Maybe he's talking to himself, or trying to tell me that it's a lovely day for a walk. Or maybe he's trying to tell people that he was kidnapped by a deranged maniac, and is yelling for help.

He was eating when i finally am ready to walk to work. Yes. Walk. The store is like, 20 minutes walking distance, and i need the excercise. I checked my phone for messages. 3 line messages, 1 whatsapp, 2 twitter notifications, and a game notification. I'll get them later.

The fridge was well stocked this time, and i made myself some french toast. I brougt some to work with me, and i walked out. Dani went crazy. He blocked my way out, and pawed me.

"Do you want to go to work with me, you handsome bastard?" I asked him. Cant resist using the baby voice.

He barked several times and ran in little circles. I think that's a yes. So i leashed him and off to work we go. The 20 minute walk turned into a 40 minute walk because Dani had to stop and bark at people several times, pee several more times, and roll around in people's garden the most times. But he was very amusing to look at.

Work was slow that day, only 2 people walked in before lunch. I ate my french toast at lunch, and went out to buy a drink. I took Dani with me. Leaving that dog with old paraphemalias in the store is the most genius idea ever, if you're a idiot. There was a long line in the coffee shop, and i saw Dani got pet by random people 6 times while i was waiting in line. I checked my phone again. A message from Christian.

_Near a petshop, Dani needs anything? Is he lacking Life's Abundance? lol _

_No thanks. He's full of life's abundance, and he got enough toys to make dog toy story 1-3 -.-_

_Ok. Got a new scary and unsettling HOG. 6? :3_

_Yes please :p_

_C U later :D_

By the time he replied the last message, i was already back at the store with a medium sized cold chocolate drink with whip cream on top. I gave a little of the whipped cream to Dani, which was a mistake because now he wont stop bugging me. i was wrestling the little bastard on the counter top when a man walked in. He was a regular customer, as he went in the store at least one a month, so i just smiled at him and he browsed the store. Dani barked at the man, and wagged his tail.

I put him down on the floor and he ran after the man. And of course as a good shop owner i ran after him. When i catch up to him, he was like begging the man for some food. The guy probably has bacon for lunch.

"Sorry, he's like this to people who just ate bacon for lunch." I dragged Dani away from him "He thought you have more in your pocket or something."

He smiled and took off his sunglasses, "That's a very cute corgi. Is he pure bred?"

I laughed everytime people asks this. "No he's pure dog, can you not see that he's not made out of bread?"

The man looked at me with a 'the-fuck-are-you-talk—oooh ok i get it' look and shook his head.

I dragged Dani's fluffy arse outside and leashed him. Not to forget i leave him a bowl of water for him to drink later. When i came back inside the man was already at the counter, with a tall lamp by his side, and a leather bound book on the countertop.

"Umm, the lamp isnt actually for sale."

He chuckled a businessmanlike chuckle, "i will double the amount you pay for it"

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay... So that'll put your total purchase to 170 dollars."

He gave me fricken 200 dollars in cash, and told me to keep the change. Okay. I'm changing this guy's label from "a regular customer" into "Mr Money"

When he walked out of the store, i saw him pet Dani before he left. The dog wagged his tail like he knew the guy.

...

Dani was giving me a rough afternoon that day, because he kept whining, begging to get in the store. He still whined when i went outside to play with him. Maybe he's just hot.

But he wont stop whining even when i brought him inside and fed him. He was shaking. Is he sick? Fuck. I looked at the symptoms online. It led me to cancer, kidney failure, blood poisoning, and brain stem failure. Okay. Looking for symptoms online is never a good idea. He started to bark wildly now, like when the mailman comes. Okay. Bringing Dani to work is a complete no-no.

3 men walked into the store, and Dani completely went nuts. He barked and growled and yowled and tried to ran towards the guys. Okay. Bad guys alert. I got it Dani, you can be quiet and not attract attention now. Like he can read my mind, Dani went quiet all of a sudden, and acted normal. Stayed behind the counter and gnawed on his toy.

The 3 men strolled the store for 15 minutes. I have my bat and taser ready under the counter. One man approached me and asked if there is any old sunglasses, like from the 1800s, i told him i do.

"On the left, on the jewelery section." Fuck. Jewelery. I told them exactly what they wanted to come here for. I braced for the moment where he would point his guns at me and ask for the money in the cash register, while his friends cleans the jewelery section. But it didnt happen. Dani even came out from the counter and sniffed those guys. They aww-ed and i heard them talking to Dani.

"Look Tony, a puppy." One said, and i walked slowly from the counter to see what they were doing. One of them was petting him, while another one was just crouching beside him.

When they saw me coming, they stood up and smiled, "That's a cute dog you have there"

"Thanks. Umm, have you picked out those sunglasses yet?"

"We have, and we would like to pay now."

They walked to the counter and Dani followed. He suddenly rna to the door, barked and wagged his tail. The 3 men looked tense all of a sudden. What, are they going to rob me now? But again, it didnt happen.

"That'll be 99 dollars sir."

The blonde guy was shocked, "Ninety n—" But he was elbowed by his friend.

He gave me 100 dollars, and for the second time in a day, i was told to keep the change. When they wanted to go out of the store, Mr Money came back. Dani, seeing the guy, waked towards him and looked at him.

"Everything allright?" He asked, resulting in nods form the three guys.

"Umm, everything is okay i guess" I said, not understanding the situation.

He gave me a slight nod, pets Dani, and left in a car while the guys left on foot. Dafuq just happened?

Christian came to the store at 4-ish, bringing a turkey sandwich from Cali Deli's, he brought Dani leftovers of his meatball sandwich. What a nice guy. Too bad i'm too ugly , too rude, and too awkward to get this son of a bitch to like me as a girlfriend. I closed the shop early, and went home on Chris' bike.

When i showered that night, i thought to myself. There's always more than one side to every story. So what was those guys' story?

* * *

Lol the last sentence is bad XD help me!


	2. Henry's Side of The Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYONE, ANYTHING, OR ANYBRAND THAT I MENTIONED. I DONT EVEN OWN THE DOG. I just own my OC.**

Not a must, but it is advised to read "The Day I Met Will Graham In The Pet Store" first for a better understanding of the story.

~oh, and this one shot doesn't connect with the other abe lincoln vampire hunter fic i'm writing~

And please forgive the grammar and tenses mistakes. I'm struggling.

The story's a mix of book-verse and movie-verse

* * *

**MENACING MONDAY**

Henry Sturges is one of the vampires that made it through their 5th century of life. Even though the joys and thrills of life has already gone, he has a friend that accompanies him. A man that is too interesting to die 200 years ago. They have been keeping America safe from vampires all this time, but not today. He needs to go furniture shopping. Yes, furniture shopping. Abraham shook his head and sighed everytime he has to go furniture shopping, but compliments the things that he buys when he comes back.

He drove to a suburban area, to a place that he's frequently been, called "Edeva's Antiquities". The store sells everything that he has under his false cabin near the Ohio River back in the 1800s. From dressers, oil lamps, carved wooden chairs, flowery drapes, dark lensed spectacles, and 1800s clothings. He loved every moment he spent in this store. It's like the store is owned by Edeva herself.

The store clerk was wrestling with a corgi on the counter when he came in. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He browsed the store to search for something that he like. Actually, he liked everything and would buy everything, but then the store would close for a while and he cant come back there. So he bought the store's inventories a few at a time. He was looking at the book section when the dog came after him. It barked and pawed on my knee. Perhaps it smelled the panchetta that i just ate and bought for Abraham in the car, or maybe it just liked him.

The store clerk came not long afterwards, "Sorry, he's like this to people who just ate bacon for lunch." She said, dragging the dog away from him "He thought you have more in your pocket or something."

So the panchetta it is. He looked at the dog and it's owner. They belong together actually, the dog is very active, and he's guessing the owner is very active too. She wore a pink "keep calm and work it harder make it better do it faster makes us stronger" shirt with 2 robots on top of it.

He smiled and took his glasses off, "That's a very cute corgi. Is he pure bred?" He half expected the girl to answer him with a bread joke, and when she did, his eyes widened and he shook his head. This girl is very predictable. She then brought the dog outside, and he continued browsing the store. He found the store's standing lamp very interesting since his first visit, but today's the day that it became his house lamp. He also bought an empty leather bound book with the lamp. Abraham would love the book.

When the girl came back, she was again being very predictable. "Umm, the lamp isnt actually for sale."

He knew that would be her answer, and he chuckled. ""i will double the amount you pay for it"

Again she made a predictable gesture, but her next move surprised him. "Okay... So that'll put your total purchase to 170 dollars."

He smiled and gave her 200 dollars, and told her to keep the change. He walked out of the door very happy, and pets the active little corgi as he walked out of the store and into his car.

He was home installing the lamp and wrapping Abraham's gift when he recieved a phone call from the Union, telling him that Adam's in his area, with no clear intentions. His Union contact joked that Adam was probably in the Area for a vacation or something.

What does Adam want? What is he after?

But when his contact joked about his favourite Antique store being destroyed by Adam, he couldnt risk it. He sent the 'Unholy Trinity' that used to keep Abraham safe back in the 1800s to keep an eye out for the girl in the store. She might be Adam's target. But of course Henry was lying, what he cared about was the antiquities inside the store.

The trinity arrived a precisely one and a half hour later, and he also went to the store himself. When he got there, he was relieved to see that the store was alright, and he walked in.

"Everything allright?" He asked, resulting in nods form the trinity.

The girl looked surprised and very confused, and she answered "Umm, everything is okay i guess"

He walked out of the store, with the 'Unholy Trinity' following him. He went home to see Abraham in the dining room, enjoying a cup of tea accompanied by a book.

"Henry! Where have you been?"

"I left something at the store."

"Thankyou for the leather bound book. I loved it. I hope it didnt cost you too much trouble finding it." He said, sipping his tea.

"Not at all Abraham, not at all" Henry said, smiling as he said so.

He might just come back to the store again tomorrow.

* * *

Hahaha it's not an HenryxAbe! Just brotherly, fatherly love :D


End file.
